


Height issues

by AnnaTachibana



Category: Free!, High Speed! - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTachibana/pseuds/AnnaTachibana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being shorter than Haru made him feel safe, so what to do once Makoto becomes the taller one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height issues

Makoto liked being shorter than Haru. He liked being able to hide behind him and to have that pale back blocking his view from all he didn’t want to see.

From the moment they met, Makoto felt an instant attraction to the dark haired boy. In his innocent green eyes, Haru seemed cool, mysterious and fearless, so unlike himself. Makoto liked feeling safe and Haruka was just like a shield he could perfectly fit behind.

Time went by and his body started to grow way too fast. Makoto didn’t like being taller than Haru. It made him feel awkward, it was bothersome and worse - Haru was no longer able to block his view from bad things! He still felt safe near the unfazed brunette, but it wasn’t the same… Now, everytime he hid behind Haruka, he would notice how small his shoulders looked. Why did he ever think they could shield him from anything?

Something lit up inside Makoto’s chest. A need to protect. He needed to support those frail shoulders and so, he made a promise to himself - if he was gonna stay behind Haru it wouldn’t be for his own safety, but to watch over him at all cost. For that, Makoto really liked being taller than Haru.


End file.
